


Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the porn.</p>
<p>I really just wanted to write Bucky/Darcy/Steve pegging fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Rainne for beta work AND for encouraging more when I thought it was done.

Darcy trembled as her orgasm subsided. Steve groaned, shuddering as he came, his fingers digging into her hips. She’d have bruises for days, but she didn’t mind so much. She looked up, watching as Bucky fucked into Steve a few more times before biting his lip and coming. Darcy marveled at how this had become her life.

She’d been with Steve and Bucky for a year and a half now. It had been weird at first, trying to balance everything, but they’d made it work. And god knows they made her happy. Happier since they started sleeping together. The two men had shown her things she’d only read about in books.

Okay, magazines.

_Fine_ , fanfic.

But she still felt like something was missing. Bucky and Steve were great. She loved them. And they loved her. The day they told her that had been pretty epic. But she always felt like sometimes she wasn’t enough. Steve and Bucky had history. What they had reminded Darcy of that Veronica Mars quote; it spanned decades and continents, involved bloodshed and ruined lives.

“What’s with the face, doll?”

Bucky’s voice in her ear brought her out of her reverie. “Nothin’.”

“Didn’t look like nothing. Looked like too much thinkin’ for someone who just had… how many orgasms?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“I lost count,” she admitted, cuddling into him. Steve came out of the bathroom and lay down in front of her.

“So what were you thinking about, Darce?” he asked.

She thought about saying nothing again, but they knew her too well. “You two. And us.”

“Mmmm, good thoughts then,” Bucky said.

“Very,” she agreed. “Come on, sleep now, I have to be up way too early tomorrow to deal with Tony and Bruce.”

Steve kissed her forehead, Bucky her cheek and they wrapped themselves around her. “Night, Darcy,” they chorused.

“Night.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later, she was waiting for them in the bedroom. It had taken her that long to find what she’d been looking for in storage. Darcy tried not to chew on her lip as she waited nervously. She hoped that they would agree to what she had in mind. She’d worn her best lingerie, and absolutely did not jump when she heard them come into the apartment.

They were laughing when they entered the bedroom, slightly sweaty from their workout. Steve stopped when he noticed her.

“Um, Darce,” he swallowed. He elbowed Bucky, who turned to look.

“Wow, doll, what’s the occasion?” he grinned.

She bit her lip and sat on the bed. “I was… I wanted to know if we could… add something to our sex life.”

“What did you have in mind?” Steve asked.

She reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer. She pulled something out and set it on the bed.

“Okay, I know that’s a dildo, but why does it have straps?” Bucky asked.

“So I can wear it,” Darcy answered, trying not to fiddle with the object. “And then I could use it on one of you.”

Steve groaned. Bucky got wide-eyed. They both stepped forward and pulled her off the bed, tugging at ribbons and ties, trying to get her naked.

“I guess this means yes?” she panted as Bucky sucked on one of her nipples.

“Fuck, yeah,” Bucky said. “Steve first. I wanna see you make him whine.”

Darcy nodded and pushed them away reluctantly. “Do you want that, Steve?”

“Christ, yes, Darcy, fuck me,” he panted, licking along her neck.

“Get undressed. Bucky, prep him.” She watched as they stripped. She picked up the dildo and strapped it on, checking and double checking to make sure everything was secure. Steve was on the bed, Bucky between his legs, fingering him open. Steve reached for her and she stepped up. He took the dildo into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Bucky moaned.

“Steve, I gotta get a condom,” Darcy said. When he released her with a confused look she answered, “Easier clean-up. Is he ready, Bucky?”

“Yeah, he is, lemme help with that.”

Bucky pulled his fingers slowly out of Steve, who whined. Then he took the condom from Darcy, tearing it open and rolling it slowly onto the dildo. Darcy kissed him, hard and hot, giving Bucky’s cock a quick stroke. “You should let Steve take care of you,” she whispered.

“In a minute. Wanna see you fuck him.”

“Darcy, c’mon, I want you to get in me,” Steve said.

She moved over to kneel between his legs. Bucky palmed lube onto her and guided her to Steve’s entrance. Darcy pushed slowly in, watching as Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and he arched up, taking more of the dildo into his body.

“How’s that feel, Stevie?” Bucky asked, his voice rough.

“So fucking good. Christ, Darce, more,” Steve replied, gripping the sheets.

Darcy pulled back out and relished in the fact that Steve whined and whimpered like he did with Bucky. She pushed back in and leaned down to kiss him. “You look so good on my cock,” she said softly. “You need to help Bucky out, can you do that for me?”

“Anything, just don’t stop,” he panted.

“Bucky? Let Steve help you out.”

“Only if you promise to do me later, kitten,” Bucky answered. He climbed over Steve, angling his own cock into Steve’s mouth.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Darcy groaned, as Steve swallowed Bucky down.

Darcy moved out and thrust back in, moving faster and faster. Steve groaned and whined around Bucky’s cock. Darcy fucked Steve harder and wished she could have enough control to reach up and wrap her hand around him. Instead she just kept fucking and marveled as Bucky lost control and pushed into Steve’s mouth. Bucky pulled out and collapsed on the bed.

“Little help here, Buck,” Darcy asked.

Bucky reached over and wrapped a hand around Steve, pumping him quick and dirty. Steve gasped and moaned. “Darcy, fuck. Buck…” Then he came, arching his back and tearing a hole in the sheet. Darcy fucking him through it, then pulling out slowly.

“You good, Darce?” Bucky asked. He reached for her, tugging at the straps of the dildo. She helped him out, tossing the dildo to the floor. He was already half hard again and she pushed him back onto the mattress. She crawled up his body, taking him into her mouth. “Jesus, fuck, Darce,” he gulped.

Steve stirred next to them, sitting up and watching for a moment. “God, Darcy, that looks so awesome.”

“Get around and take her, Steve. You want that, Darce?” Bucky asked, pulling gently at her hair.

She pulled off of Bucky slowly, letting him go with a salacious pop. She got up on her knees and pulled Steve close, kissing him. “Suit up soldier,” she said.

He grinned, crawling over to the nightstand for a condom. Darcy returned to her task, licking a wide stripe down Bucky’s dick and making him close his eyes on a groan. Steve maneuvered between Darcy’s legs, a gentle hand on her hip to let her know he was there. She wiggled her ass at him and he laughed a little, gripping her hips and slowly pressing into her. Her moan traveled down Bucky’s length and he swore a blue streak.

They moved in tandem, every thrust Steve gave making Darcy moan which made Bucky answer in kind. Bucky came first, spilling into Darcy’s mouth with a shout. He then maneuvered himself to palm at Darcy’s breasts as Steve pounded into her. She was sloppily kissing Bucky when her orgasm hit and Steve wasn’t far behind. They all collapsed in a heap on the bed. Steve moved after a minute to dispose of the condom but he returned and they all cuddled together.

“Best idea ever, Darce,” Bucky muttered into her hair with a yawn.

“Mmm,” Steve echoed. “Wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

She grinned lazily, one hand stroking Bucky’s back, the other carding through Steve’s hair. “I guess this means I’m bringing up the entire box of toys then.”

They both looked up at her and she braced herself for round two.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few weeks were spent trying out various dildos, plugs and vibrators. They’d experimented a little with the set of fuzzy handcuffs but agreed that if Steve or Bucky were going to be restrained they’d need something a little more hardcore. There was one last thing in the box that Darcy had never had a chance to use. She got it out, gave it a thorough cleaning and waited for the right moment. That moment came two days after a Doombot attack, when everything looked like it was going to be quiet for a while.

Darcy left Jane sleeping off a science bender and went to their apartment to set everything up. Steve and Bucky were in a meeting but she made sure JARVIS let them know to meet her when they were done. She brought out the toy and didn’t bother with lingerie, just wrapped herself up in a sheet. She laid out everything they were going to need. Just as she put out the condoms, she heard their voices.

“Darce? JARVIS said you were waiting for us?” Steve called out.

“Back in the bedroom, boys. I’d start losing clothes if I were you,” she replied.

They were both shirtless when they got to the bedroom. “I thought we’d gone through everything in the box, dollface,” Bucky said.

“Not everything,” Darcy said, lifting the toy up for them to see. “And before you ask, it’s a double dildo.”

Bucky licked his lips and Steve got a little pink.

“And how are we going to use it?” Steve choked out.

Darcy grinned. “I want to see you undress each other, slowly, then prep each other. Steve is going on one end, Bucky on the other. And never have I been more grateful for the giant bed we have, because you are both going to lay out on it and then I’m going to ride you both.”

They looked at her for a beat before Steve grabbed Bucky and hauled him in for a long and filthy kiss. Darcy sat on the bed to watch. Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s chest, Steve kicked off his shoes. Darcy loosed her sheet and let her mouth water at the sight. Bucky’s pants fell to the floor under the tender mercies of Steve’s lithe hands. Bucky was hopping, trying not to fall over as he kicked off his own shoes.

Soon there were two naked super-soldiers writhing on the bed next to her. Darcy just passed the lube when Steve flailed a hand in her direction. She left the bed to drop the sheet and roll condoms onto the dildo. Then Bucky was looking up at her lustfully and she picked up the toy.

“Steve, gonna need you to move for a second,” she said. Steve scrambled out of the way, kneeling as he watched Darcy push one end of the dildo into Bucky slowly, slowly, slowly.

“Fucking Christ, Darce, this is bigger than the strap on,” Bucky moaned.

“You can take it,” she soothed. When it was in, she made sure Bucky was comfortably situated. Then she nodded to Steve. He lay back down, scooting closer and impaling himself on the other end of the dildo.

“Fuck, Darce, that’s good,” he groaned.

She let them lie there for a moment before ripping open condoms and rolling one onto each of them. She lowered herself onto Bucky first, leaning forward to wrap a hand around Steve.

Steve looked up at her and tried to sit up, but swore as the dildo moved inside him. “God, Darce, you look so beautiful there. I wanna see you ride Bucky.”

“Aye, Captain,” she smiled, moving up until only the head of Bucky’s cock was inside her. Then she glided back down and clenched her muscles, making Bucky moan and thrust up into her. She glided her hands over Steve as she moved. Darcy stopped stroking Steve, who was able to get his own hand around his dick, as she felt her orgasm approach. Bucky had his hands on her hips, thrusting into her and mumbling her name interspersed with curses. Every move he made resonated through to Steve who was panting and stroking himself as he watched.

“Bucky, yes, please, more,” she panted.

He moved faster, harder, making both her and Steve moan. “Come for us, Darce,” Steve gasped.

She shouted both of their names as she came, grinding down onto Bucky. Steve and Bucky both moaned as they came shortly after. Darcy pulled off of Bucky and lay on the bed, breathless. “Give me a minute and I’ll get to you, Steve,” she promised.

He just nodded lazily. Bucky pushed back against the dildo and Steve groaned. Darcy shot him a look.

“What?” Bucky asked, smirking. “You do need him hard again don’t you?”

*~*~*~*~*~*

A month later Darcy came into the apartment carrying a package. “Steve, did you order something?” she shouted. He came out of the study, wiping his hands free of charcoal on a hand towel.

“Oh, yes. Open it, it’s for you,” he said. The wide-eyed look didn’t faze Darcy, she was used to troll!Steve.

She tore open the brown paper and revealed a box. It was plain white with nothing on it to indicate where it had come from or what it had inside. She lifted the lid and made a face at what she saw. It was another strap-on, but it had an extra dildo that protruded from where she would belt it onto herself. She felt Steve come up behind her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, low and dangerous.

“That part goes into you, so you can get some enjoyment while you’re fucking one of us,” he said. “Bucky and I were looking at adult sites to see what else we could incorporate into our sex life. Imagine you fucking him, getting fucked by that and then me taking you from behind.”

“Steve,” she choked out.

“And did I mention it vibrates?” he crooned, pulling out a remote control. “At both ends?”

Darcy ripped the toy from the box, turning to face him. “You get Bucky up here right now, and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he grinned, kissing her hard and wet.

Darcy raced to the bedroom, gathering lube and condoms and batteries for the remote. She undressed faster than she ever thought possible. She tugged the new toy on, biting off a moan as the smaller dildo pressed into her.

“Christ, Steve, looks better on her than I thought.”

Darcy turned, seeing Bucky standing half naked in the doorway, with Steve standing right behind him. She crooked a finger at him and he grinned, tugging as his pants as he went. “You too, Steve, I’ll want you to get him open.”

“No need for that,” Bucky said, lying flat on the bed as Steve reached between Bucky’s legs and slowly pulled out a plug.

“We may have been tracking the package,” Steve said, shedding his own clothes.

Darcy’s knees went a little wobbly and her mouth went dry. “That’s… god, are we sure it’s not my birthday?”

“Oh, no, we’ve got bigger plans for that,” Bucky said, smirking at her.

In response she knelt on the bed, maneuvering between his legs and pressing into him. Steve busied himself checking to make sure the batteries were in the remote. Then Steve crawled on the bed and got behind Darcy, kissing her neck as she moved in and out of Bucky slowly.

“Mind holding still for a moment?” he asked.

“Not at all,” she said, pushing back into Bucky and kissing him as she held still.

Steve poured out some lube before pressing a finger to Darcy’s hole. She took in a breath as he breached her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just been a while,” she assured him. “I can take another.”

“Get a move on, Stevie, I’m dying here,” Bucky whined.

Steve snorted. “Don’t think so, Buck,” he replied, pushing a button on the remote.

“Fuck, Steve, I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Can we just hurry up and get to the fucking?” Darcy pleaded. Steve pressed another button on the remote and she groaned. “Never mind.”

Steve added a third finger, making sure Darcy was comfortable before removing them and ripping open a condom. Then he pressed into her gently. She pushed back, looking over her shoulder and flashing him a grin. “Well if that’s how it’s gonna be,” he said, pulling out and thrusting back in hard.

“Oh, fuck,” chorused Darcy and Bucky.

They got a rhythm going quickly, Steve teasing the other two by pressing buttons on the remote, alternating the speeds of the vibrations. Bucky writhed under Darcy who worked herself between him and Steve. Steve held onto Darcy with one hand and used the other to wrap around Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck, yeah, so close,” Bucky groaned, throwing his head back and clutching at the sheet.

“Me too,” Darcy said. “Stop teasing us, Steve.”

Steve nodded, pressing one more button. Both Darcy and Bucky shouted, Bucky coming all over his stomach as Darcy collapsed against him. Steve gave a few more thrusts before crying out. They lay there for a moment, exhausted before Steve gently pulled out of Darcy and Darcy out of Bucky. Condoms were disposed of and the new toy put on the nightstand for later cleaning.

Darcy curled up on Steve’s chest, Bucky spooned up next to her. “Have I told you two how much I love you?” she sighed.

“Not lately,” Bucky replied. She shoved him gently.

“We love you too, Darcy,” Steve said, kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah, we do,” Bucky said.

They lay there in the silence for several minutes. Then Darcy spoke again. “Can assume my birthday present came from the same place?”

Neither Steve nor Bucky answered her. Bucky just grinned and Steve got a little pink. So that was a yes then.


End file.
